Perfection
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: She was comforting, understanding, and smart. To Harry she was Perfection. Harry couldn't pull his gaze from her mouth. It really was perfect. He'd been told numerous times by Ron, but you couldn't appreciate the exact perfection until you got close. The shape was perfect, the color perfect. Then she did something that made his breathing hitch. She bit her bottom lip -Finished-


It was always hard on nights like this. Hermione had spent the days free time 'tutoring' Ron. Mostly she just did his work while he moaned about being board and how much work school was. Not that he actually even did anything.

After tutoring, Hermione had hoped the boys would want to hang out. But as soon as she'd left the library she'd seen the red head snogging a star-struck fifth year. Her breath had caught in her throat and her eyes swelled with tears. She'd ran away quickly.

It was always hard for Hermione to see her boys choosing other girls over her. She didn't have those sorts of feelings for Ron, but it still hurt. Ron chose to spent his afternoon snogging a random girl, rather than spend time with the friend who tutored him for _three hours._

Hermione rushed to the common room, tears threatening to spill. She blinked them away furiously. She was pathetic, crying about him... He didn't deserve to be cried over. She huffed and collapsed into an arm chair in front of the fire. "There aren't many hours of daylight left anyway." She comforted herself. Hermione nodded. "We wouldn't have been able to really visit."

So there she sat, common room empty, friends off busy somewhere, with other girls... She felt tears well in her eyes again at the thought of Harry. What if HE was off somewhere snogging a girl... The thought made her throat ache. She sniffles, to distracted with self pity to notice the portrait open and close.

"Hermione?" The voice made her jump and wipe her eyes quickly, before she could be caught crying over nothing. Hermione looked up and relaxed. "Oh, its only you Harry." She smiled. The boy frowned. "Yeah, only me." He muttered, taking the sofa next to her chair.

Hermione looked at him, her expression softening. "Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that." She reached over and squeezed his hand. He gave a halfhearted smile and returned his gaze to the fire place, not releasing her fingers.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked quietly, studying his sober face. He looked at her in surprise before giving his head a quick shake. "Nothing, just tired." He murmured. She rolled her eyes. If she had a penny for every time She'd said that...

Harry looked up in surprise when Hermione stood and moved around her chair, to kneel next to his lap. His throat tightened. "What's wrong Harry?" She repeated. He looked at her eyes and sighed.

He studied her face. Her skin looked so soft begging to be touched. Her hair brushed against his arm as she leaned forward toward him. His breath stuck in his throat at the feeling of her hand against his face.

"You're not feverish." Hermione said softly. She looked at his face and was surprised his eyes were closed. He leaned into her hand slightly. She ran the hand from his forehead to his cheek softly. "What happened Harry? Something's wrong."

Harry opened his eyes and felt his stomach clench. Her face was so close, and worried. He sucked in a shaky breath as her hand moved from his cheek, to run along his jaw. He closed his eyes to try and think. Her hand ran along his jaw and slowly down the side of his neck. He shivered pleasantly.

"Harry." She pried. His eyes flicked open again in response. She was even closer. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, her eyebrows pulled down in frustration. Her lips... Her lips a beautiful red. Full, pouting.

Hermione studied her friend with confusion. He seemed so distracted... His pupils dilated. He licked his bottom lip sub consciously. Her eyes widened in surprise. You didn't have to take body language studies to know what those signs meant.

Harry couldn't pull his gaze from her mouth. It really was perfect. He'd been told numerous times by his best friend, but you really couldn't appreciate the exact perfection until you got close. The shape was perfect, the color was perfect. Then she did something that made his breathing hitch. She bit her bottom ever so softly.

Harry's hands balled into fists as his eyes squeezed shut. 'Stop thinking like that.' He scolded himself. 'She's your best friend. You'll ruin everything!'

"Harry?" Her voice tickled his ear, he shivered again. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered. His eyes opened to see her face just inches from his. His mouth went dry. 'Don't tell her what you're thinking. You don't even need to be thinking what you're thinking!' His mind panicked.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, watching the raven haired boy struggle to decide on what to say. He seemed so confused and torn, it made her heart hurt for him.

The moment she bit her lip the second time, he knew he couldn't stop himself. She was so close, so warm, so soft... His mind slowed to a halt, he couldn't think. He didn't want to.

Harry leaned in, his hands reaching up to cup her chin. His eyes closed instinctively. He was right, her lips were perfect. Soft and gentle against his. Perfect...

Hermione's eyes widened as her face was taken in Harry's hands. She leaned into his warmth and sighed when his pressed a kiss to her mouth. He was warm and firm as her hands gripped his shirt. She pushed closer to him until she was nearly in his lap.

Harry kissed her hard. His hands slid down her neck to her shoulders, trailing fire across her skin. He pulled her closer until they were chest to chest. Her skin warmed several degrees at his touch.

More. He needed more. Harry pulled her into his lap, wrapping her tight in his arms. Her smell engulfed him as her arms went around his neck. He felt intoxicated. Her smell, her touch, her taste... They pulled apart reluctantly.

Hermione kept her eyes closed, gasping for breath and trying to memorize every feeling, in case it didn't happen again. She didn't want to forget anything.

Harry however lowered his face to her neck, inhaling deeply. He pressed his mouth to her skin fervently. How long had he dreamt of doing this? Dreamt of how her skin would feel, her smell on him, her lips would taste. He didn't want it to end for even a second.

She sighed as his lips pressed against her neck, making him smile. He made her make that sound. He trailed kisses up her neck, savoring every small sound she made. Her fingers ran through his hair, she was perfection. So caring, loving, strong, delicious...

Harry captured her mouth again. Her arms tightened around him; pressing her body against his so hard, it made his heart pound and his palms sweat. His hands wandered down her back.

He could feel himself pushing her down. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen to his brain to think. Hermione surprised them both by pulling him down with her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his hands rubbing circles on her waist.

They both needed breath but neither pulled away completely. Harry hovered over her mouth, unwilling to move father away, worried he'd break the spell they both seemed to be under. Hermione ran her hands over his cheeks and down his neck, never breaking eyes contact. They stayed that way for several minutes.

Harry's stomach began to churn as he stared at her. What if he waited to long? What was she thinking? Should he sit up? He really didn't want to...

Hermione could practically see the thoughts running through his mind. Fear. Guilt. Worry. Sadness. Frustration. She brushed a thumb across his cheek. "Harry?" She whispered. His thoughts seemed to evaporate as he focused on her. "Yes?" He breathed. She blushed. "Kiss me again?" His mouth was in hers before she could even finish the sentence.

The portrait flew open and two giggling teens fell in. Harry was oblivious to the sound at first. When he DID notice, he kissed Hermione harder, hoping she wouldn't notice and push him away. His plan succeeded in distraction, however it worked a little to well. Hermione moaned softly, making Harry shiver, and catching the attention of the couple who'd just entered.

Hermione looked up in surprise, at the sound of laughter. Harry groaned and buried his face in her neck, savoring the last few minutes he had, before she pushed him away in embarrassment. The two intruders stared in surprise at the couple on the sofa. Hermione flushed a deep red and Harry with his face in her neck, on top of her.

Ron's mouth fell open in shock. The sound that had called attention to the sofa, had been Hermione. His mind couldn't process that. Harry was kissing Hermione and she was enjoying it! He gaped at them until the girl he'd just been preoccupied with, tugged at his arm. "Come on Ron." She breathed in his ear.

Hermione reached up to twirl a lock Harry's hair around her finger, drawing Ron's eye. Harry looked up in surprise. She wasn't pushing him off? Ron let himself be pulled from the room, his mind a whirlwind of confusion.

Hermione returned her shy gaze to the green eyed boy above her. After studying each other a moment, Harry bent down again and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "I love you Harry. More than you know."


End file.
